All Good Things Ep 14: CEO
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Walter and the Mathter are set to bring an end to the Monkey Master, but do they share the same goals for Kim? Meanwhile, all of Kim and Ron's hard work may be for naught if they can't get their financial difficulties in order.
1. Previously

**Previously...**

* * *

"You sued your orthodontist?" Ron asked.

"For everything he had." Walter elaborated, adjusting his glasses. "My mother's a lawyer. Then a few years ago, my dad got fired from his aeronautical design facility by some rich kid that didn't like what he had to say and bought the place."

"That's harsh, dude." Ron said. "But y'know, those aero-whatever places are heavy on the pushy, you know what I mean? I keep getting these phone calls and letters in the mail bothering me for a reply. They're worse than telemarketers!"

"Really?" Walter asked with the slightest hint of a glare. "So tell me, Ron. What's been happening with you and Kim?"

"Since you've been gone?" Ron's eyes went wide. He had always enjoyed storytelling and his adventures with Kim had given him even more inspirations than Camp Wannaweep. "Let me tell you, we are still saving the world. Y'know, between classes. Things really started getting scary in the ninth grade when we met this evil duo named Dr. Drakken and Shego, and Kim got this high explosive tick attached to her face, but she was stuck in detention and I..."

Walter stopped him by holding up a hand. "I'm well aware of what happened while I was away. I'm sort of Kim's biggest fan. Right, guys?" he asked the two men beside him. They nodded. "I had heard that you two became a couple for prom? How'd that turn out?" he asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

Ron put one elbow on the back of his chair and lounged back. "Oh, we've hooked up." he said with a grin.

* * *

"Game's over, Walter!" Dr. Director said, being the first one through the door. "Shut down the rocket!"

Walter spun, holding out a beam weapon in pistol form. The tip of it seemed to be steaming and covered in frost. "I'm surprised, Dr. Director. I had thought that maybe you'd be able to see what I'm trying to do. Face it. Kim Possible has done more for the world than Global Justice has since its inception."

The Director couldn't argue. Even under her predecessor, GJ didn't have as good a track record as Kim did. "You're not saving the world, Walter. You'll be ending it."

"She's right, Walter." Joss assured him. "Whatever your serum did to Kim, she doesn't even care about the world anymore."

"What do you know?" Walter laughed. "Kim Possible is the epitome of all that's good in the world. She's perfect! She's..."

Walter's rant was interrupted by Kate's foot striking his right cheek. Dr. Director leaned to the side as the cryofreeze pistol raked a beam across the wall and window, laying down a strip of glare ice as it did. A number of small, white pieces flew from Walter's mouth as he fell, striking the wall behind him. "Wow, that felt good." Kate announced with a smile.

* * *

Ron was struggling to hold Kim back. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kim!" he shouted. Suddenly, the room began to shake and a familiar, brightly colored red, black and yellow form began stepping toward them. The ceiling began to collapse as the Diablo's horns hung up lights and girders on its path toward the hanger's bay door. "Uh oh..." Ron said with a frown, looking up at the foot of the giant robot.

Kim backflipped out of the way and Ron turned and rolled in the opposite direction, watching the massive Diablo foot create an imprint where they had just been standing. The machine stopped outside of the hanger and looked up at the quickly eclipsing sun. Kim and Ron watched as large, shuttle like boosters folded out of the Diablo's back and launched it into the sky.

Ron cheered as Kim spun around to see Joss with the Diablo remote plugged into her communicator. "Looks like you won't be going outside to play today, KP." Ron said with a triumphant smile as he climbed to his feet again. Kim glared at him and bolted toward Joss. Ron's aura flickered blue for a moment, and as he caught up to Kim, he grabbed the tail of her jacket with one hand.

"Back off, Ron!" she shouted, spinning. Ron raised the Lotus Blade against the katana in Kim's hand, transforming it into a three pronged sword breaker and grappling the blade. He twisted his wrist, and snapped the blade off just over the hilt. The move left an opening though, and Kim flashed her fangs.

Ron tried to push away at first as his eyes grew wide at the sudden piercing pain in the side of his neck where Kim bit down. His heart was pounding in his ears and he watched Joss shout out, dropping the remote. Kate reached out, drawing her back and Ron could feel Kim's lips curl into a satisfied smile on his neck.

* * *

"How's the world holding up, Wade?" Kim asked her webmaster over the Kimmunicator in her hands. She was curled up beside Ron on the couch off to the side after having a shower. Felix sat in the pilot's position behind the wheel of the houseboat, wearing a novelty Captain's hat with Zita standing behind him; her arms hung over his shoulders. Monique and Anthony were unpacking supplies into the kitchen cupboards and Josh was sitting on the front deck with his legs dangling in the water. The music from the top deck was a tell tale sign of where Tara was.

"It'll survive for a week, Kim." Wade assured her. "Besides, Joss and I should be able to handle anything that pops up. Like this weird series of holes in buildings that stretch out to the coast of Miami." Wade said with a wink. Kim looked up at Ron, who laughed nervously and patted the pocket knife in his shorts pocket.

"Any word on Walter?" Kim asked.

"Well, his mother stepped in as usual, but with the Director's testimony, the best she could do is get him into a mental institution in Go City." Wade explained.

"Go Mental?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"They've really got to work on their naming scheme." Ron commented.

"Relax, Cuz!" Joss said from off screen. "Enjoy your vacation!"

* * *

"There's just this left, Officer." Kim said, holding up the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer for the red haired policeman to see. "So far as I can tell, Professor Dementor is gone."

"Escaped again, did he?" the police officer asked, the hint of a giggle going unnoticed.

Kim's mind was elsewhere at the moment, settling on the fact that both Dementor and his brother in law were gone. "Not exactly." she admitted. "He and his brother in law were struck by the PVI when they tried to fire it. Both of them and the weapon are gone. There's nothing left." she frowned. While it was true that she had rarely looked back or thought about whether villains had escaped their lairs while they exploded, it had really only been Shego, Bonnie, and now Dementor that she actually saw get injured. Of course, Shego had come out of the Diablo plot nearly unscathed; and Bonnie had miraculously survived her drop into the ocean from a cargo plane, only to come back again. Maybe, she thought with a half hope, that Dementor hadn't been destroyed either.

"Well, I'll make sure this gets home safely." the officer said, taking the PVI from Kim. "Thank you again, Ms. Possible. It looks like you've solved this particular problem despite all the variables." he added, climbing into his police car.

* * *

A chorus of 'Awwww's' caused Ron to pause as the pair looked toward the crowd of people collected around them. "Kim Possible's getting proposed to!" someone shouted. "Who is that guy?" asked someone else.

"Ron!" Kim gasped in surprise.

"What?" Ron said, beginning to panic. "I wasn't... I mean, I didn't..." he stammered. Suddenly, Rufus kicked Ron's shin in irritation. "Ow! What I mean is... Uhhhhh..." He was looking up into Kim's face now, and she looked as though she wasn't sure if she should be grinning happily or sobbing.

Taking a breath, Ron continued. "Kim... KP... I feel like I've been wanting to live this moment for forever, but just couldn't find the chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I always wanna be your sidekick."

"Just say it already!" someone shouted from the crowd, only to be silenced with a foot stomp from Joss.

"I know we're young, poor, in college, and I know it sounds corny... but I want to be there for you until the very end. I... I want you to marry me." Ron said, his voice straining to push out the words.

Kim was moving her lips, but no sound was coming out. Instead, she frowned and nodded, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Despite the efforts of the police, the Press pushed forward, surrounding the couple and asking questions that were overlapping so much as to be indecipherable.

Neither Kim nor Ron seemed to notice though as they held each other tightly. "Are you sure?" Kim whispered into Ron's ear, her tears pooling between their touching cheeks. Ron nodded. "Then, Ron Stoppable." Kim answered. "Yes. I will."

* * *

"Ron... We should really be getting back home." Kim said from the edge of the crater. She didn't want to make light of the sudden appearance of Rufus, but their life was waiting for them.

Ron looked back at her and smiled. "Okay Kim. We're coming." He stood and waved to the multitude of naked mole rats around them, and then turned to join Kim. "Come on, buddy."

"No, Ron."

Ron stopped halfway to where Kim stood and slowly turned to face Rufus. "Wha?" he asked as the tiny naked mole rat stepped forward slightly, now holding Eldora's paw in his.

Rufus shook his head. "My home is here now."

"But..." Ron stammered, unable to decide what was weirder; that Rufus was now talking, or that he didn't want to come home. "We're buds..."

"Ron..." Kim said sadly. "I think Rufus means that he's found a family of his own. Just like you did." she smiled, holding out her hand to him.

Ron looked from Rufus to Kim, and back again, not wanting to have to choose. "But... What about the team?" he asked, knowing what choice he would have to make.

Rufus smiled fondly at Ron, then scurried forward, climbed up through his clothes, and gave his friend's face a tight hug. "I have done my part, my friend. You won't need me anymore."

Ron's lip quivered for a moment before he wiped his eyes and reluctantly lowered Rufus to the ground. "I'll make sure to visit, little buddy." he sniffed.

"We'll dig out a place for you." Rufus replied, stepping back beside Eldora. "Take care of him, Kim!" he shouted as well as he could. Kim nodded and waved awkwardly, clearly still not completely comfortable with Rufus's ability to speak.

"Goodbye, Rufus." Ron said, taking a few more hesitant steps away from the crowd of highly evolved rodents and waving.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go home." Kim said, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking away into the glowing sunset of the Nairobi skyline.


	2. Prologue

"My name is Ron and I am a slave. It wasn't always like this; I had a real life... once."

"Since when?" Kim asked, showing off an amused smirk at her fiance, who was dragging his feet. Ron had been a little depressed since Rufus had decided to stay in Africa with the other highly evolved naked mole rats. She had tried any number of things to lighten his mood and was down to her last tactic. Shopping.

It was Saturday, nearly a month since they had gotten back from Africa, and she had decided to try to plan a registry for their wedding at Smarty Mart. She hung her head in embarrassment at having to plan a wedding out of a discount store, but there was the reality. While it wasn't planned for quite awhile, she had at least hoped that the reminder of their big day might cheer him up the way it did her. Unfortunately, his mood only seemed to darken more.

Though frankly, shopping was beginning to sour Kim as well. With tuition, apartment rental, and Ron getting demoted back to a floor clerk at Smarty Mart thanks to Francis Lurman, money was getting extraordinarily tight. She still didn't want to have to ask her parents for financial help, but she was having difficulty seeing an alternative.

Her mind always seemed to wander back to Team Impossible and their saving the world business model. Her team had just stopped a swarm of giant mind controlled insects and still was on the verge of not being able to pay for University.

To be fair, she reasoned, most of her tuition had been covered by scholarships, but it still felt wrong. Maybe just accepting donations for crime fighting would be enough...

"Ron, what do you think of..." Kim said before suddenly finding herself in the bed section of the Smarty Mart store. She looked around for Ron. At some point in her thoughts, he had disappeared; probably to stop in at the electronics or pet department.

She reached out for the nearest bed frame, surveying the department for anyone that might know her. Her double bed that she and Ron shared in the apartment was cozy and close, though it was beginning to get... worn out. She tugged on a few of the spindles to check their strength as she had managed to pull a few out of her frame at home.

Beep beep beepbeep

Kim's eyes went wide as every head in the department turned and stared at her. Embarrassed, she let go of the bed spindle and smiled nervously as people began to whisper and snicker at her reddening complexion.

"Yes, Wade?" she whispered, letting her hair fall beside her face in order to hide.

"Trouble Kim. The Mathter just broke out of the Go Mental Institution." he replied.

"So?" she asked. "Isn't that more for Team Go to handle?"

"It would be Kim." Wade said, looking grim. "Except that he had help."


	3. Chapter One

"I think you've been made."

The Mathter looked up from the Blackjack table where he sat. He was surrounded by women and jealous players that had been switching out throughout the several months that he had been playing. His Go Mental Institution cell mate, Walter Nelson had agreed to be his spotter while working on his new gadget.

They both looked the part now, wearing finely tailored suits; Walter's in black and grey, and the Mathter's in deep purple and yellow. The Casino was loud and crowded, as it always was at dusk in Las Vegas, and the pair was on their last outing before putting their plan of revenge against Ron Stoppable into motion.

The Mathter had complete control over every table he sat at; every game he played. Roulette? Predictable. Craps? Too Easy. Slots?He had been winning those since he was four. Luck had nothing to do with it either. Every event could be foretold with the correct mathematical formula, and he knew them all.

What he couldn't control was the paranoia and jealousy of the Casino's owners and as five large enforcers began blocking off the exits and zeroing in on his position, the Mathter stood. "It would appear my number's up." he announced to his fans at the table. "If I could just exchange my chips..."

"Not so fast, sir." boomed a deep voice as a hand was laid on either shoulder. "Please come with us for a moment."

"Don't do it." Walter said into his earpiece. "My calibrations on the remote aren't complete yet. I can't find any Diablos on this frequency."

The Mathter grinned, his green eyes peering out across the table over his stack of chips. "Wouldn't you prefer to just have a seat? Perhaps share some Pi?"

The enforcers looked at each other in confusion for a moment before lifting the Mathter out of his seat. The red haired villain dug into his suit jacket and quickly pulled out a thin sheet of metal that had been forged into a mathematical Pi symbol. With an expert throwing arm, the Mathter flung his weapon in a perfect arc that sliced through several chandeliers in the room.

People ducked and screamed as the massive web of lights and crystals fell onto the gaming tables and into the aisles. The Pi weapon riccochetted off of several surfaces before returning to bounce off of the foreheads of the enforcers holding him. The two large men were knocked away, now stumbling in the darkness as the Mathter dropped back into his chair.

Walter managed to reach him and pulled him under the Blackjack table. "Do we have enough yet?" he shouted over the panicking crowd.

The Mathter reached up and filled his arms with casino chips. "We do now."

"Fine." Walter said with a scowl. "Then let's find somewhere to cash them in." He wasn't proud to be working with a known villain. It was essentially going against Kim Possible's goal of saving the world, but for now it was a necessary evil if it meant getting rid of Ron. Just thinking of the blonde buffoon got him flustered and turned his face red with rage. If it wasn't for him, Kim would probably be leading Global Justice and would have brought peace to the whole world by now. Instead, she's going to a mediocre University in Diverse City and sharing an apartment with him!

Now, Walter was without the Diablo that was his only challenge for Ron's mystical abilities and his only ally now was an insane mathemetician. Not that the Mathter didn't have his uses. Their funds had grown exponentially in the little time they had been out of Go City, and the Mathter's plan at destroying Ron was nearly complete. All Walter needed was insurance.

The pair burst out of the main doors of the Casino to the bright neon lights of the city and the sirens of police cruisers that were quickly making their way to their position. People scattered as Walter and the Mathter looked from side to side and sped toward an alley for escape, rounding the corner as the enforcers charged through the doors after them.

The villains stopped short as another six large men led by an even larger bald man in a fine black suit stopped them in the alley; having exited the Casino through an emergency door. Walter turned to run the other direction, but four more enforcers were blocking his path. He pressed his back against the Mathter's, who was beginning to drop Casino chips on the ground.

"Don't you have any numbers left? Decimal points? Anything?" Walter asked, pulling his remote control from his jacket and pressing the buttons on it in a panic.

"I'm afraid the formula for solving this problem may be missing some favorable variables." he replied, looking around the darkened alley as the enforcers closed in.

The tallest man let out a grunt and one of the other men translated. "No one steals from Big Daddy."

"Big Daddy Brotherson?" Walter asked, suddenly aware of who they had just crossed. He adjusted the frequency on his remote, hit the call button, then adjusted again. Sweat was beginning to form on his face and his gold rimmed glasses were starting to fog up.

"If you have anything to add to this calculation, do it now." the Mathter whispered back to Walter as the large bald enforcer lifted him up off of the ground by his suit jacket.

Suddenly, Walter's remote beeped a confirmed signal and a gust of wind swept through the alley. "I've got something!" he said in relief, grinning happily. The four men before him shielded their eyes against the groteque appearance of his broken and jagged teeth, then were knocked away mysteriously by a blur. "Where's the Diablo? I don't see it."

The other men behind the large bald enforcer screamed in surprise and agony and the large man turned around slowly to see that his men had dissappeared. He dropped the Mathter and clenched his fists as he searched the darkness for his enemy. But all he saw were three pair of red glowing eyes before he too, shouted out in fear.

* * *

Ron stared at a bag of feed that was sitting unopened in front of him. He was standing in the Diverse City Smarty Mart in his red and white uniform, which was itself covered in his Smarty Smock. He had just reached into the pouch on his smock to grab Rufus to open it, only to find that the naked mole rat wasn't there.

He'd been doing this since they left Africa. His patchy and nearly imperceptible stubble was beginning to look like he had a consistently dirty face and he could barely sleep at night without the little guy's snoring and mumblings. There was still an extra toothbrush in the bathroom of the apartment that was reminding him every morning that Rufus was no longer with them, and the meals he had been cooking were beginning to pile up in the refridgerator without him to finish them off.

He sighed, pulling the tiny case cutter out of his pouch and awkwardly cutting a line across the top of the large bag until cutting into the finger on his other hand.

"Ow!" he cried out, more in surprise and frustration than pain. Putting his finger in his mouth out of reflex, he jumped as a container dropped next to him in the message tube. "Now what? We don't have any dingoes, so please stop asking!"

He opened the container and dumped out the message, his eyes widening and his frown deepening as he read.

"Mr. Stoppable, please be prepared for a visit from Mr. Smarty. He has requested to speak with you."

Suddenly, another message dropped in the tube and he opened it as well.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Smarty has arrived and would like to see you."

"Ah!" Ron shouted as yet another message container dropped.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Smarty is behind you."

Ron spun around to find the tall, bald and well dressed founder of Smarty Mart looking down at him with his arms crossed. "Ah! Mr. Smarty, sir! What can I do, uhm, for you, now?"

"Hello there, Ronald." Mr. Smarty said with a friendly smile. "It has come to my attention that your manager has put you back into the pet department as a clerk, is this correct?"

"Yes sir." Ron admitted, feeling slightly hopeful at the sight of Mr. Smarty's demeanor.

"Well then, I am happy to say that will no longer be an issue." Mr. Smarty said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Really, sir?" Ron grinned. "I can have my old position back?" While it certainly wouldn't solve all of their financial problems, it would definitely help; and then he wouldn't have to listen to Lurman anymore.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm letting you go!" Mr. Smarty exclaimed, still wearing his friendly smile.

"Go?" Ron asked, feeling his heart sink and his blood go cold. "Go... to be your son's life coach again?"

Mr. Smarty chuckled. "Oh, no! You're being let go. Downsized. Fired." he said, his smile finally fading. "Sorry son, conflict of interest. It turns out that I can't employ you without legal repercussions."

It felt as though his heart was about to collapse in on itself and Ron dropped to his knees, hugging Mr. Smarty's legs and crying. "But I need this job! If there's anything you need me to do, I'll do it better! Please!"

Mr. Smarty seemed to chuckle in disbelief, then snapped his fingers and two Smarty Mart clerks rushed over to pull Ron away. "You're a fine worker, Ronald. Don't be a stranger and I'll see you at the next annual poker game."

"Sir?" asked one of the clerks, shifting his eyes at Ron.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Hand in your uniform."

"But, I..." Ron's argument was interrupted by the clerks nearly tearing the smock, vest, and shirt off of his body.

"Good work." Mr. Smarty said, turning on his heel to leave.

Before Ron could say anything else, the door to the pet department was swinging closed. He hung his head in shame, his shoulders slumping a moment before his pants fell down around his ankles, leaving him standing in his boxers.

"Aw..."


	4. Chapter Two

Ron and Kim sat quietly around their dinner table in their shared apartment. The moment he had gotten home, he had told Kim the news, even though he hadn't wanted to. She had scattered their various bills and papers out on the table in an effort to puzzle out where they could save on costs, but other than the apartment, which they had already lost their damage deposit on, thanks to Walter's goons, there was nothing.

"I could apply at Buenos Nachos again." Ron said, his voice barely squeaking out.

"Unless you manage to get another Naco Royalties check, it won't be enough." Kim replied, mentally wincing at her words. She wasn't blaming Ron for their situation. In fact, he had been the only one keeping them afloat and if he hadn't left work that day he lost his department manager position, the world would have been plunged into darkness. But still, if he had been more responsible with his windfall in High School, they wouldn't be in this problem either.

"I'm sorry, Ron." she said with a reluctant smile, reaching out to hold his hand. "I just wish Mr. Smarty had given you a reason. I really don't see how we can keep the apartment. Either we find some available dorms or find some extra funds."

"We could always ask..."

"Ron, do you really think either of our parents are going to pay for us to live together?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever happened to Anything is possible for a Possible?"

Kim had found it difficult enough to face her parents when they first discovered that they were living together and she knew what they were going to say. Despite the continuous house repairs that her parents were often saddled with, she knew they did have money and wouldn't hesitate to help if they knew she needed it.

But the lesson learned by her first job at Buenos Nachos when her parents made her earn that green leather jacket herself had settled in well. She wanted this. She wanted to live with Ron, she wanted to go to University, and she wanted to continue cheerleading and saving the world. She took a breath and sighed. "Okay, then. You ask your parents and I'll ask mine."

"My parents?" Ron asked, surprised. "My parents don't..." An accusing glare from Kim interrupted him. "Yeah, sure. Okay."

* * *

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Dr. Possible nearly shouted as she answered the door. Kim stood facing her mother, feeling moderately like a failure for having to come to them for something that seemed so mundane, but also a little ashamed for why she was asking. While she knew her mother's point of view on her and Ron's living arrangements, she also knew her father's.

"Hi, mom. Is dad home?" it was barely after noon on a Sunday now, and she knew that her father would be getting ready to go golfing with Dr. Ramesh. She was only half hoping that he hadn't left yet.

"Of course, Kimmie. What's wrong?" her mother asked, her surprised expression turning to one of worry. "You're not..."

Kim caught the sight of her mother's gaze on her midsection. "No." she answered in mild irritation. "I'm not pregnant." she added with a whisper.

"Who's there, honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked, coming into the entryway in a blue golf shirt and shorts. "Kimmie-Cub!" he said, sweeping Kim up in a hug that pulled her off of her feet. He set her down again and held her at arm's length, wearing an awkward smile.

"We've missed you, Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. Possible said, joining her husband and daughter in a family hug. "Now come on and tell us what's wrong."

"What?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked. "Something's wrong? Where's Ronald?" Kim's father had taken surprisingly well to the news that Ron would be becoming a son in law, especially concerning their altercation last Christmas.

Kim's parents followed her into the living room and sat across from her on one of the couches, concern filling their faces. "Kim? Is Ron okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes. No. Well, kinda. I mean, physically he's..."

"Let's just hold it right there, Kimmie-Cub." her father said. He'd might as well be plugging his ear and singing 'La-La-La'.

"Healthy." Kim finished, resulting in her mother slapping Mr. Dr. Possible on the arm. "We had a mission in Africa a few weeks ago. Rufus... Stayed behind."

"What?" Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped. "Why?"

"We found a colony of naked mole rats that had been evolved by Chester Yapsby's Roflax, and now Ron's taking it hard, and he lost his job, and now we can't afford our apartment or even our tuition!" Kim blurted out, burying her face in her hands and breathing deeply.

"But I thought you had enough scholarships to pay for your tuition." Mr. Dr. Possible said, though his tone betrayed that he knew what she was going to say.

"Some had certain requirements." Kim admitted reluctantly. "Like staying in the dorms."

"Kim, those requirements are placed on those scholarships for a reason." her mother said.

"I know. It's to help out the housing shortage brought on by the Lorwardian Invasion." Kim sighed. "But I love him."

Mr. Dr. Possible let out a quiet 'hrumph' as he seemed to stew over his daughter's words. Kim had mulled over the decision herself after the Canadian Spy Team had threatened to take Ron away for good and even despite all the drawbacks, it still felt like the right thing to do.

"I'll get our check book." her mother said quietly, rising from her seat.

"What?" Kim asked, looking up at her parents in surprise. She really hadn't expected their help, or at the very least that it would be so easy.

"We will pay for the scholarships you lost when you made your decision until the end of the year." her father said. "Beyond that will be up to you. The apartment, the car; everything else, you will be paying for."

"But don't you have to even talk about this first?" Kim asked. "Wait... You knew already!"

"The Dean called a few weeks ago, honey." Mrs. Dr. Possible said, returning to the couch with her check book and a pen. "Apparently your professors are concerned about you too."

Kim's thoughts exploded. This was typical parenting in her family, certainly. Give you everything you need to catch the dangling carrot, but it's up to you to reach for it. It would allow her to stay in Diverse City University, and Ron's football scholarship paid for his community college tuition. That just left the apartment and living expenses that had been dragging them down. "Thanks, guys. You're truly the best. And I swear that I will pay you back as soon as I can. For everything."

The family stood and embraced again for a moment before Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, "So where is Ron?"

"He's next door, asking his parents the same thing."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble, Ronald?"

"Actually, my way of telling you was going to be just moving back into the attic but Kim vetoed that idea." Ron replied to his father, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. They were sitting across from each other in the living room with Hana playing on the floor between them. Family talks were never a big past time between him and his parents like they were in Kim's household. Mind you, that could be attributed to him being over at Kim's house ninety percent of the time.

"I just don't understand how this could be possible." his mother said, though she certainly still wasn't receptive to Ron living with Kim.

"Mom, you're a banker. How can you not understand?"

"Ronald, haven't you been getting any phone calls?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Honestly? Only wrong numbers and telemarketers. Oh, and you would not believe the amount of texts I was getting until I changed my cell number!" he replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Mr. Stoppable looked over at his wife with his usual unreadable expression. "You'd better show him."

"Show me what?" Ron asked, suddenly suspicious. He wasn't sure he could handle anymore surprises.

As his mother left the room, presumably to find some papers, his father turned back to him with a serious look. "Ronald, three years ago when you recieved your Buenos Nachos royalties check, you purchased a highly successful aeronautics facility."

"I did?" Ron asked in surprise, thinking back.

* * *

A sixteen year old Ron Stoppable strutted into the Nelson Aeronautics Factory in Middleton, surrounded by his posse and covered in gold and diamond encrusted jewelry. "Yo, what's up Homies? The Ron has a commission to make!"

Thomas Nelson looked up from the designs for the Kepler that Dr. Possible had sent him from the Space Center. Striding over to the window of his office, he looked down at a large group of what appeared to be high school students lead by a young blond man in a green jersey and wearing far too shiny gold jewelry. The blond boy was talking to his workers and a few of his fellow share holders were approaching him as he unrolled a large piece of paper.

"This, my friends, is the Kim-Jet! It's gonna have a robot pilot, dispensible peanuts, and I want it for tomorrow." Ron said.

"Can't be done." Thomas said, descending the stairs into the expansive factory. "We have several multi million dollar contracts on the go, including one from the government that was just issued."

"Well then put them on hold." Ron shot back.

"For what?" Thomas asked, growing annoyed. This boy was beginning to seem just as spoiled as his own son.

"For this!" Ron exclaimed, holding up a doodle. It looked like a cross between a C-130 Hercules cargo plane and a Harrier VSTOL fighter jet; only drawn by a four year old with the initials KP scribbled on the side.

"No." Thomas said flatly, turning his back on Ron to face his workers. "Everyone back to work! Security, escort these people out."

"Hey, I'm a paying customer here!" Ron said, lowering his diamond studded, gold sunglasses.

Thomas turned back to him, ready to throw Ron out himself. "No, you're not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Thomas replied, glaring darkly down at Ron.

Ron dug into his vastly inflated pockets and pulled out two large wads of cash. "Show of hands, people! Who wants to retire early?"

Thomas turned slowly to find that his fellow shareholders all had their hands raised, frowning slightly and shrugging.

"Now if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from _my_ property..." Ron told Thomas with a grin.

"You can't do this! I built this company!" Thomas yelled. Ron snapped his fingers without saying another word and the security guards that Thomas had summoned began escorting their former employer out of the building. "I have a wife! A son that needs extensive dental work! No!"

* * *

The memory faded as quickly as it came and Ron shook his head. "Okay, but what does this mean?" he asked, severely confused all of a sudden. His father was about to answer when his mother returned with a stack of papers that were organized into folders.

"Did you mention the Buenos Nachos stocks?" she asked. "Or the patents? Tell him about the patents, dear." she said, putting the papers down on the coffee table and taking a seat next to her husband again.

"Stocks? Patents?"

"When you were managing the Buenos Nachos restaurant here in Middleton, you were given a small percentage of company stock as a benefit." Mr. Stoppable explained.

"Yes, and when that Dr. Drakken fellow took control of the franchise, your stocks were all that he didn't take control of. When he was arrested, you became the sole owner." his mother continued.

"Plus, being Rufus's owner, you became the beneficiary of all of his patents like his Cold Fusion Generator."

"What does this mean, though?" Ron shouted, startling Hana.

"Ronald, you are the Chief Executive Officer of a major aeronautics factory with government and military contracts; one of the largest fast food franchises in the world; and are considered a leader in energy distribution." Mr. Stoppable explained.

"It also means that all the pay you've earned from them has been sitting untouched in your savings account that I set up for you at the bank."

"I have a savings account?"

"You literally have unlimited funds, Ronald."


	5. Chapter Three

Walter stood up on a catwalk overlooking a deep tank that was filled with sea water. He was looking down into the eerily still water, leaning on a railing and trying to watch the large black form swimming around just below the surface.

"Once my Infinity Suit is complete, I can't calculate why you'll require that beast of yours. This Pan Dimensionally powered suit will be more than equal to the boy's 'mystical powers' as you've described them."

"I still find it hard to believe that Kim just handed the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer over to you." Walter said with a sniff, sliding down the stairwell to the ground floor of the warehouse that he and the Mathter were preparing their trap for Kim and Ron.

"Never miscalculate the trust that heroes put in others, my friend. With your knowledge of the pair, I have covered all possible variables. They will be divided and subtracted with ease!"

"Ron gets eliminated, and only if he manages to escape. You're to leave Kim Possible for me." Walter confirmed, walking over to the Mathter's project. The new suit that the man was creating nearly defied description in purpose. It was a shiny black with deep purple highlights and gold mathematical symbols carved into it. On it's back was the black and purple Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer with cables feeding it's chaotic energy into the suit.

"Oh! Got a special surprise for the girlie, do you?" the Mathter grinned, attaching his new Calculaser to the gauntlet of his suit.

Walter turned to inspect his new project as well. "Something like that." He had to give the Mathter credit. His mathematical mind seemed to be able to string together formula for predicting seemingly random occurrences with ease, and Walter hoped that his infinity suit would stand up to Ron's Monkey Powers. But Walter's plan didn't consist of destroying Ron. It was to destroy Kim's faith in him.

Make a god bleed and his followers will cease to believe in him. It was so obvious now! The only possible reason that she could even stand  
to be with him was out of guilt. Ron had repelled the Lorwardians before Kim had had time to come up with a suitable plan, and so she felt indebted to him. It was a hero thing, he supposed.

He pulled the tarp off of the three BeBe bots that he had managed to wirelessly connect his remote control to. Their new paint scheme was nearly dry and an assortment of fiber optic cables ran from the backs of their necks to a computer sitting on a desk nearby.

The Mathter pulled a shiny black gauntlet over his hand, typing in a multitude of formula into his Calculaser. The resulting effects were impressive; showing off a force field, a tractor beam, and a repulsion shield that sent a chair accidentally flying across the expansive room. The Mathter giggled evilly and Walter turned to pay more attention to what his ally was doing.

"So what exactly can that thing do?" he asked.

"The limits of the Calculaser are infinitesimal! With the proper formula, I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will!" the Mathter gloated, pulling the gauntlet off again. "If it hadn't been for Team Go ending my mathematical experiments that they deemed 'unethical', I would have!"

"Unethical?" Walter asked, now quite interested.

"Oh yes!" the Mathter continued. "At the time, I was nearly complete a calculation that could rewrite reality itself. Unfortunately, it was missing one factor that I had attempted to add on my last escape until I was thwarted by that Stoppable boy and his Father!" he shouted, slamming his fists on his work table.

A loud groan echoed through the warehouse, emanating from the water tank and the Mathter fell deathly silent.

"So you plan on going after Ron's dad after this?" Walter asked, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Actuary of the year? Yes! The boy is the lowest denominator in this equation! It's his math-centric parent that bested me. In my own infinite dome no less!" he said, shaking his fist. "Once I'm done with the boy, I will have my radical revenge!"

Walter frowned slightly. He had nothing against Ron's family, and bringing harm to them would be counter productive to Kim's goals of  
saving the world. That is, unless they get in the way of getting rid of Ron as Kim's sidekick. That was certainly a development that he would have to compensate for.

As the Mathter calmed down and went to work completing his infinity suit, he nodded toward the BeBes. "And what do you have in mind for those three?"

Walter looked back at the three robots. Their blond artificial hair was now a modest auburn, and their silver hull was now painted a pale skin tone. Their ensemble was completed with a purple shirt and back flared pants with a purple stripe up the side. He smiled, activating the center one to see it's now green glowing eyes.

"Insurance." he replied.

* * *

"Wade said he's tracked Walter and the Mathter here." Kim said, stepping out of her heavily modified SL-Roth sports car that her twin brothers had put together in her senior year of High School. "Ron?"

Ron had been giggling like a four year old with too much candy ever since she collected him at his parent's home. Although he seemed to be trying, no intelligible words were coming out of his mouth and Kim was getting irritated. Fortunately, her parents co operation in offering to pay the rest of her tuition had lessened her stress, but she still needed Ron's head in the game to fight Walter and the Mathter.

She growled when Ron didn't answer. "Another warehouse then. At least Walter should be Diablo-less this time, and this definately doesn't look like an Infinity Dome, so this should be easy. C'mon, Ron!"

"Coming, KP!" he managed to say between giggles. The pair scaled the outside of the warehouse in record time; Ron leaping from window ledge  
to window ledge, and Kim zipping to the top using her grapple line. "Kim, I've totally gotta tell you something."

"Now?" she whispered back, cutting in through a customary vent in the roof. "You've been giggling like a a first grader for over an hour!"

"You know how we've been having money problems?" he asked, still unable to keep the ear to ear grin off of his face as they crawled along the duct work.

"Please don't tell me they're about to get worse!" Kim groaned. "Which reminds me, my parents said that they would pay for my tuition, but if we want to keep the apartment, we'll have to pay for it ourselves."

Kim and Ron began sliding down a short tube, bursting through a ventilation duct as they reached the inside of the building. "I can say with certainty that that will not be a problem." Firing her grapple, Kim caught Ron's hand with practiced ease and swung down to a covered spot on the warehouse floor. "Did your Dad get you a job?" Kim asked, hopeful. While not the most exciting career path, the Actuary business seemed to pay well and would provide them with the ability to live anywhere.

Before Ron could answer Kim's question, the main lights inside the warehouse clicked on to reveal a vast network of catwalks that reached up into the rafters and surrounded each stack of shelves. What instantly caught Kim's eye as out of place though was a massive cylinder set off to the side, big enough to be a sea mammal tank out of the Georgia Aquarium. High up in the catwalks, the familiar lispy voice of Walter Nelson leaked through his bad teeth.

"I knew you'd come." he shouted, his voice echoing several times through the room.

"We knew you'd know that." Kim replied, crossing her arms and looking unimpressed.

"Oh, I know that!" he claimed, stepping slowly down the steps of the catwalk. "And I knew you'd know I knew you knew."

"But we didn't!" Ron exclaimed. "We only knew that you'd know that we knew! Did you know that?"

Kim turned to Ron with a confused look while Walter's left eye twitched slightly, stopping his descent down the steps for a moment. Ron shrugged back at Kim quietly before turning back to Walter.

"Of course." Walter replied, straightening his black shirt and continuing to walk down the steps.

"What is this about, Walter?" Kim shouted up, growing impatient. "You almost had me block out the sun last time."

"Granted that second serum didn't have time to steep like the first one that was destroyed, but it would have worked! Nothing would have been able to stop you!"

"Except Ron." Kim said, smiling back at her fiance.

Walter seemed to gag and cringe before continuing. "Granted I certainly have a new plan to immortalize you, Kim. This time, it doesn't take quite as much cooperation from you." he said, snapping his fingers. "Meet my Kimmies."

"I am Kimmie."

"I am Kimmie."

"I am Kimmie."

With a gust of wind and the sound of squeaking breaks on the concrete floor, three robotic Kim Possibles appeared, surrounding Kim and holding her still. "Wha?" she called out in surprise as the three steel women clamped their hands around Kim.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, moving to intercept Kim's captors. His blue and white aura flared to life, but he was thrown backward by a purple beam of light that fired out of the blackness beneath the catwalks.

Kim peered into the darkness as she struggled against the Kimmie's steel grip. Ron looked up as well as he climbed to his feet, his red denim jacket smoking.

The Mathter stepped out of the darkened area giggling with delight. He wore some sort of black and purple battle armor with gold mathematical  
symbols covering it and a long cape that barely touched the floor. The riveted capital M on his helmet crackled with purple energy and he pulled a pair of metal throwing numbers from his utility belt.

"Your final equation is at hand, my dyscalculaic friend!"


	6. Chapter Four

Kim continued to struggle against the Kimmie's grip that was holding her immobile with her hands behind her back. She had no choice but to watch as Ron dodged from side to side, trying to get close to the Mathter. Every time he did though, the mathematical villain raised a shield over himself that expanded instantly, tossing Ron away.

"So Kim, how do you like my craftmanship?" Walter asked, sliding up beside Kim. "They look perfect, don't they?"

She glared at him. "I suppose. If you're a psycho!"

Walter looked genuinely hurt. "Now Kim, I know we haven't really gotten a chance to talk much since Ron usually keeps getting in the way. I think if you gave me a chance to explain..."

"You tried to freeze me solid, turn me into a Vampire; you've threatened my family and tried to kill my fiance. What is there to explain?"

Walter's ugly smile faded. "Wait, what?"

Kim groaned. "What part of trying to ruin my life do you not remember?"

"The fiance part." he bit out, his face coloring to a tone that nearly matched Kim's hair. "Him?" he asked, pointing at Ron who was running amongst the catwalks in order to avoid the Mathter's attacks. "You... You're marrying him? What, does his mystical powers give him mind control or something too?"

"Walter, it's been all over the news and in every tabloid across the world." she replied in irritation. "He proposed with a piece of the Cupid Diamond right after we foiled Dementor. It was very sweet."

"What?" Walter shouted, nearly hyperventilating. "No, I didn't know! I've been in a freaking mental hospital!"

Walter continued to rant about how Kim would cease to be a true hero if she was no longer a Possible, and she continued to work her fingers around the painful grip of the Kimmie Bot. Finally, she found the casing of her wrist Kimmunicator and touched the speed dial button for Wade.

"I'm curious Walter, how did you manage to get ahold of the BeBe bots? I thought for sure I had destroyed them for the last time on that island a few years ago." she said, interrupting him.

Walter was heaving his breaths, on the verge of an anxiety attack. Once he had regained his composure, he answered. "It was an accident, really. Apparently Drakken used a very narrow frequency range for controlling his robotic servants."

"But that doesn't explain how they survived the destruction of the hive."

"How do you think Smash Mouth got to the concert that night?" he answered, growing satisfied with himself.

Did this guy have photographic memory of her life? Kim thought to herself, nodding and smiling as though genuinely interested. She was about to ask more questions that would play to Walter's ego when suddenly a squealing, ultra high frequency screech began to emanate from her Kimmunicator.

Unfortunately, while Walter clapped his hands over his ears and the battle between Ron and the Mathter paused, the Kimmie Bots didn't even flinch. Instead, Walter grinned. "I told you, Kim! I know all about your missions!" he shouted over the squeal. "I replaced their remote processors with internal hard drives, and imprinted my own mind into their programming!"

Kim growled at him despite not being able to cover her own ears against the high pitched noise. While she was glad Wade had caught the hint she was trying to give, it was more than a little disappointing that his ploy didn't work.

To her surprise however, the squeal changed to an orchestra of sounds that Kim hadn't heard in many years. A grinding screech, followed by a pulse and a click came from her Kimmunicator caused Walter's arrogant smile to fade as the Kimmie Bot keeping Kim contained suddenly released her.

"Run, Kim!" Wade shouted from her wrist. "I uploaded a virus, but it won't keep them down long!"

Kim backed away from the Kimmie Bots, watching them reboot as Walter screamed. "No! Mathter! Time to end this!"

* * *

Ron had started out on the offensive, but quickly discovered that his attacks had been repulsed, keeping him at a distance with some kind of forcefield. He had tried his displacement of air trick, and his ground stomp as well but the floor of the warehouse had barely cracked. It was quickly appearing that his only option would be to bring down the entire building.

When the Kimmie Bot jamming signal began, he had dived behind a forklift to catch his breath, clapping his hands over his ears. Within a few moments, the high frequency tone stopped and was replaced by a far less irritating modem squeal that Ron could recall hearing from his father's old computer.

"Time to end this!" Walter shouted to his ally as Kim performed a flip over top of the forklift to land beside Ron.

"How're we doing?" she asked, taking his hand. Immediately, his bluish aura engulfed her and she reflexively began to pull away before shaking away her hesitation. Ron didn't seem to notice.

Ron ducked away as a metal number sliced through the front of the forklift and stuck into the wall behind them. "He's throwing more number two's than an angry monkey, Kim!"

"Can you throw this, Ron?" she asked, gesturing to the forklift.

"Probably, Kim." he answered, a grin broadening across his face. "But it wouldn't be very cost effective."

Kim looked at him in dumbfounded confusion. "Since when are you concerned about the cost effectiveness of a villains lair?" she asked as a number seven whipped by between them.

He smiled, pointing at the Nelson Aeronautics logo on the side of the vehicle. "Since I own it."

"Ron, that's Walter's dad's logo. Not yours. Did your glasses get bumped?"

"What... I... No... I mean I... Huh?"

"Throw it and run!"

Ron sighed, realizing he hadn't even told Kim of his new found wealth yet. Kim bolted to the side, charging toward the catwalks as Ron hefted the forklift up to his shoulders, his mystical aura brightening with the strain. There was a whirlwind a gold numbers cutting cleanly through catwalk supports and handfulls of purple steelies that burned through brick walls and steel girders alike as the Mathter followed Kim's path with his attacks.

The forklift became airborne and the Mathter turned to face the incoming projectile. To everyone's surprise however; the masked, red haired villain simply reached out with a gauntlet and caught the machine by a single fork and flung it to the side.

Kim and Ron both gaped at the feat, letting out a "No way..." in response.

The Mathter laughed. "What you perceive as super strength is nothing more than an ingenious calculative formula routed through my Infinity Suit that allows me to rearrange my point of fulcrum. Your magic is no match for my math!"

"Kim?" Ron asked, suddenly uncertain. The Mathter fired another purple beam from his helmet that caught Ron in the shoulder, knocking him spinning. As hard as he tried he couldn't manage to dodge the Mathter's cerebral pulses of energy that were routed from the villain's mind through his suit. The beams seamed to bend and twist as Ron moved, and even with his Stone Monkey aura, they were wearing him down.

Kim was moving as quickly as she could, recalling the last time they had fought the Mathter. While they didn't have a number cruncher like Mr. Stoppable on their side this time, they had managed to make the villain retreat. That would have to be enough. "Ron!"

While Walter attempted to repair his rebooting robots, primarily by yelling at them, Kim surged forward from the maze of catwalk girders while flying numbers continued to seek her out. She grinned at the sight of the growing scowl on the Mathter's face as he started to become distracted.

"What's wrong, Mathter?" Kim shouted as Ron charged forward as well, flanking the man. "Too many variables?"

"Brackets around that, girl! I can still figure two problems at once!"

As the Mathter took aim at her with his Cerebral Pulse Weapon, Kim fell to her knees and slid across the polished concrete floor past him to grab Ron's hands. Again, his blue aura enveloped her instantly and he spun, lifting Kim up off of the floor.

The Mathter turned back to face them, but Kim was already being swung into the air and she struck him square across the chin with a mystically enhanced kick that sent him flying against the cylindrical tank, unconscious.

As Ron stopped his spin to let Kim float to the floor, he took her in his arms with a smile and held her tightly. Kim closed her eyes, letting out a warm, pleasurable sigh as the mystical aura seemed to bind them together and she felt as close to him as she did in Professor Credible's lab. They had litteraly shared the same body, and she felt as close to him now as she ever had.

"Kim, about our money problems..."

"Didn't your dad get you a job?" she asked, still hopeful.

"Not really, no..." he answered nervously, not entirely sure how Kim was going to react. "I'm kinda rich. Again."

"What do you mean, rich?" she asked, waiting for him to deliver a punchline that she knew she wouldn't find funny.

"I mean like getting another Naco Royalty Check. Every month. For life."

Kim still didn't understand. "What? How?"

"It's kind of a long story, but I own the company that owns this building. When I was rich before, I kinda fired the guy that did own it so that I could get the Kim Jet built."

"Ron..." she started. She wanted to grin, but knew she should be angry. She knew she should be furious by what he did, even though it was years ago; but suddenly an admittedly selfish thought struck her. "Ron, we could get married this year... We wouldn't have to wait!"

Walter glared at Kim and Ron sharing a glowing passionate kiss in the middle of his warehouse and shifted his gaze to the three Kimmie Bots that had just finished their reboot. "Contain them both." he whispered, his face filling with rage as he turned to climb the stairwell.

Two of the Kimmie Bots struck Ron at full speed, knocking him flying into the far wall. The euphoria of being enveloped in his mystical aura was forcibly torn away from Kim as they parted and she found herself bound again by the third Kimmie Bot.

"Ron!" she shouted, lifting a kick over her shoulder. But the Kimmie Bot was unfazed, and crushed her wrist Kimmunicator before lifting her off of the ground.

Ron slammed into the warehouse wall and fell to the floor, plaster and concrete breaking off and scattering around him. He was nearly to his feet when the Kimmie's struck him again; one lifting him into the air and the other batting him across the room again to slide across the floor, his aura wisping away into nothing.

"Walter, if you hurt him..."

"You'll what, Kim?" Walter asked, turning to look down at her from his place on the catwalk, high above the water tank. When she didn't answer, Walter gestured to the Kimmie's. "Chain him up! We'll see how great you think your... fiance is after my little experiment."


	7. Chapter Five

Kim yelled and struggled against one of the Kimmie's grip. Although she had managed to break one of her captor's glass eye covers with a kick, her wrist Kimmunicator was destroyed. She was now being forced to watch as Ron hung above the surface of the water in the cylindrical tank. Something large and dark circled beneath him, waiting.

Ron was slowly regaining his vision. He had only been partially conscious as the Kimmie Bots chained him up above the water tank and despite the still air in the warehouse, he could hear the water rippling and lapping at the sides. His arms were stretched out to either side and his legs hung loosely. If he could just concentrate enough, he could summon his mystical abilities and break out, but the zen-like calm he needed wouldn't come.

The Mathter stood atop the catwalk with the other two Kimmie Bots to either side of him. He was glaring at Ron and rubbing his chin. If it hadn't been for his Infinity Suit, Kim Possible's kick would have certainly broken his jaw.

Walter was trying to ignore Kim's struggling while he straightened a webcam that was hooked up to a computer a few levels above the top of the aquarium. Satisfied that it was ready, he turned to his live audience.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering what I have planned." he said, gripping the railing to look down at Kim and Ron.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with needlessly hurting Ron, or preying upon your delusional need to ruin my life."

"No." Walter answered with a grotesque grin. "Actually, I'm going to show you, and the rest of the world through MySpot, how Ron Stoppable's powers mean nothing."

"Within this tank is a genetically modified beast that includes a fair amount of material I procured from Professor Credible's lab. For those that don't know, that would make it the equivalent to a Lorwardian piranha. Highly unstable and dangerous."

"So what, Walter?" Kim shouted up at him. "It won't be a problem for Ron."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. But you see, I've added another element to my scientific method!" he snickered, turning to the Mathter for a moment. "See what I did there? Element... Science... heh..."

The Mathter looked unimpressed and Walter cleared his throat.

"Anyway..." he continued, placing a hand on a lever connected to a number of gear and pulleys that lead to Ron's manacles. "I had to wonder just how closely those Mystical Monkey Powers mimicked a real monkey and I realized... Monkeys can't swim!" she shouted with a maniacal grin, pulling the lever.

The chains released and Ron plunged into the over sized aquarium, the cold water snapping him awake. The large black hide of the water borne creature passed by and he summoned his mystical powers.

Kim watched as Ron dropped into the water, a shiny black fin surfacing to the top of the water before diving again. But as Ron's blue halo began to shine through the dark water, it began to dim just as quickly as it sank.

"You see, Kim; even mysticism has it's roots in science. I had guessed that Ron's stone like protection granted him by his aura altered his density. All of his abilities are based on mythical Ninja, from leverage to mind over matter."

"He is going to drown, Walter!" Kim shouted while the Mathter looked on with sadistic glee. "You may be a freak, but I didn't think you were a murderer!"

"Come now, Kim. I'm hardly forcing him to keep his mystical powers. Of course, how well could he do against my pet without them? I guess he's just not as great as you thought!"

Without a moment more of hesitation, Kim brought her legs up to push against the railing in front of her, pushing the Kimmie Bot back against the other side of the catwalk. The robot compensated and pushed her forward, and she dove headlong over the railing into the tank; the Kimmie Bot still holding on to her arms.

"She's random!" the Mathter exclaimed in surprise.

"No." Walter said, flashing an ugly grin. "She's Kim Possible!"

* * *

Kim took a deep breath before the water wrapped around her and the Kimmie Bot. Her vision blurred as the water churned and she continued to struggle against the robot's grasp, tucking her legs up underneath her. The Kimmie Bot continued to drag her down and claw at her clothes in an effort to find purchase.

Ron's blue halo was wavering in light as he panicked against the notion that he simply had too much mass, mystical or otherwise, to swim.

Continuing to sink, Kim caught sight of the alien mock up of a fish that Walter had grown in the eerie blue light of the depths of the tank. It resembled a cross between a Puffer fish and a salamander with the needle like teeth of a piranha that closed together like intertwined fingers. It was circling where Ron was sinking, either waiting for his light to go out, or for him to stop moving.

Kim wasn't going to wait for either.

As the mutant fish passed by again, Kim kicked out at it, cutting her leg on the creature's body spines for her effort. While the kick did very little to distract the creature, the smell of blood in the water did. It's tail began to whip about and Kim somersaulted out of it's way as the Kimmie Bot was knocked aside, it's green glowing eyes disappearing in the dark water.

Now free from her captor, Kim dived; using her entire body as a fin in an effort to reach Ron quickly. He was scrabbling at the water, fear making his aura shimmer and flicker as he tried pushing off the bottom of the tank and kicking as fast as he could. The effort was obviously taxing him and bubbles were escaping from his lips.

To his surprise, Kim tackled him to the floor as the alien fish swept by. With determination to equal Ron's fear, she locked her lips over his for a quick exchange of air. Her body began to glow a bright blue as she held his face and she could feel the monster coming back to finish them off.

She pulled Ron to the side as the fish passed again, its wake pushing them away to the wall of the tank. Holding onto Ron, she fished into his pants pocket, and grabbed what she thought was the Swiss army knife he kept there.

A surge of bubbles and a muffled protest told her she was in the wrong pocket and switched, taking the knife and concentrating on it. Try as she might however, the knife wouldn't change for her and she held it out at arms length as the blue aura surrounding them faded.

Without the mystical energy to power it, the pocket knife surged and flashed, transforming back into its natural katana form.

The bottom of the tank went dark without the mystical blue light except for two glowing green lights directly ahead of Kim. The Kimmie Bot sped forward, pushing water away with tremendous force and giving Kim the momentum she needed to get out of the way of the robot's charge.

She slashed at the lights as they passed, feeling the Lotus Blade meet slight resistance before the lights went out.

Her lungs were beginning to burn now and she knew Ron would not have much time left either. She could feel herself float now, without the monkey powers weighing her down and she kicked off the floor of the tank, dragging Ron's unmoving body with her.

She couldn't help but exhale now and she knew her bubble trail would be attracting Walter's pet. Dropping the Lotus Blade, she hoped the shiny magical sword would be the first to go through it's teeth and choke the nasty critter. She pulled her grapple launcher and pointed it upwards into the growing brightness and fired, the hook only firing enough to get a few feet out of the water before hooking on the catwalk railing and reeling itself in.

Kim and Ron burst out of the water and rolled onto the catwalk as the alien fish snapped it's toothy maw at them before diving back into the tank.

The pair lied on their backs coughing and gasping for air and Kim dragged herself over to look Ron in the eyes. "Are you okay, Ron?" she asked, and he nodded despite his string of coughs. One man's applause began to fill the ware house and Kim struggled to her feet, wet hair in her eyes and her clothes nearing dragging itself off of her from being so water logged.

"Bravo, Kim! I knew you could save him!" Walter said, still clapping slowly. "Now, what have we learned?"

Kim glared at Walter and his ugly, arrogant grin through her soaked locks of hair. "I think I learned that you still have too many teeth." she said coldly, looking around at the two remaining Kimmie Bots. Walter swallowed, his smile vanishing.

"No, Kim! You were supposed to see that Ron is still the useless sidekick you took pity on in school. He's not so super in every situation! You are!" he shouted, backing away slightly. "Kimmies! Contain her!"

The Kimmie Bots turned to face her and began to vibrate, preparing to move.

"Belay that, Kimmies." Kim retorted, continuing her advance toward Walter. The Kimmie Bots stopped and returned to their former position. The shocked look on Walter brought a smile to Kim's angry face. "Whose mind did you imprint their programming with, Walter? Wasn't it yours?" she asked.

"This may be a good time to get your revenge, Mathter." Walter whispered as he continued backing away until the Mathter was between him and Kim.

"Kimmies! Who is perfect?" Kim called out.

"Kim Possible is perfect." the pair of robots said in unison.

"Looks like your obsession just turned on you, Walter." Kim said, climbing the stairs up to his level three at a time.

"Enough lessons for today!" the Mathter announced, turning to face Kim. "I'm going to divide you until there are no remainders!" He pointed his arm at the pair of stationary Kimmie Bots and fired his Calculaser. "A bit of binary manipulation should do the trick!"

The robots shook slightly before their green glowing eyes turned back to their original red. "What are you doing?" Walter shouted at the Mathter. "This wasn't part of our deal!"

"I'm afraid this plan is equal to or greater than yours!" he laughed. "Co efficients! Subtract her!" he ordered, pointing a finger at Kim. As the Kimmies began to move, a tiny propeller extended from the Mathter's helmet and spun up to speed in an instant, carrying him over to where Ron was still trying to catch his breath.

While Kim had no mystical powers of her own to summon, she did still have seventeen forms of Kung Fu, counting the Tai Sheng Pek Kwar that she had learned while sharing Ron's body. The Kimmie Bots climbed and leaped to her location on the catwalks, their speed drastically slowed thanks to the Mathter's override.

She brushed away their attacks with her Mantis style, gouged at their slightly more vulnerable glass eyes with the Crane style, and disjointed their knees and elbows with the powerful Tiger style. Kim evaded their tendril-like limbs with the Monkey style, entangling the arms of one around the catwalk railing.

She made quick strikes and tore away normally protected cables with the Serpent style before bringing a powerful Scorpion style axe kick down on the head of the other, knocking it off the catwalk and into the tank. Kim spun quickly as the other Kimmie Bot pulled the railing out of place and untied it's telescopic arms. With only one glowing red eye to attack with, the robot's depth perception was off and it's arm lashed past Kim, striking Walter in the teeth.

With an angry grunt, Kim reached out for the other Kimmie Bot's body and used it to push the already unbalanced remaining robot over the railing and into the pool with a splash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron had lifted himself to his feet, shaking with exhaustion as the Mathter landed on the catwalk in front of him. "I always knew math would get me in the end."

"While my co efficients work on subtracting your girlfriend from my problems, I now have the pleasure of inverting you into the lowest denominator!" the Mathter laughed, glaring at Ron with concentration.

Ron winced, preparing for whatever mathematical doom the villain might have planned; but nothing came. The M on his helmet never even fizzled despite the intense look of concentration on the Mathter's face.

"Looks like someone's fresh out of Pandimensional juice." Ron said, straightening his posture. The Mathter reached around to the back of his Infinity Suit to find that the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer was missing from its housing.

"Brackets!" the man cursed, turning to glare up at Walter. The Fanboy was crawling away from Kim with one hand while holding onto a black cylinder with the other. His mouth was bleeding slightly and the two Kimmie Bots were nowhere to be seen. The Mathter turned back to Ron with a smile. "Well calculated, boy! But I still have this!"

The Mathter aimed his Calculaser and Ron held out his hand, summoning the Lotus Blade. The katana exploded out of the large aquarium, tearing through the catwalk and knocking the Mathter's weapon off of his gauntlet. While the blade found it's way perfectly into Ron's waiting hand, the catwalk split between him and his enemy, dropping into the tank below.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, sliding toward the broken end of the catwalk. The Mathter shouted in surprise as well, trying to keep from sliding into the water.

Kim had Walter by the shoulder and was prepared to turn him onto his back, but she turned at Ron's shout for help. Whether he had his powers or not, the creature in the tank wouldn't afford him a second chance.

"Save your fiance." Walter bit out. "I'm defeated."

"You move Walter, and I'll..." she trailed off, limping away toward Ron. Walter nodded, holding his mouth as he curled up in pain. "Ron, hold on!"

Despite the gash in her leg, Kim slid down the railing toward Ron and the Mathter, catching her fiance's collar and dragging him up the broken catwalk.

"Please, don't leave me!" the Mathter cried as he slipped into the water.

Kim heaved a sigh as a black oily substance surfaced and spread across the top of the water, only to be joined by Walter's dead alien monster. "Ew..." the duo said, noticing the large wound in the creature's side.

Ron looked down at the katana in his hand and grimaced as it was covered in the same oily slime. "Aw, now that is sick and wrong!"

Kim turned her attention back to where she had left Walter on the catwalk above and ground her teeth. He was gone, and the sound of the warehouse door closing echoed in the now silent building. She groaned, laying back on the hard steel walkway, exhausted.


	8. Epilogue

Kim Possible limped toward the webcam that Walter had set up to stream footage to MySpot. The police had arrived to arrest the Mathter and a hazmat crew were storing away the Lorwardian fish. Paramedics were seeing to Ron on the floor below and search crews were scouring the building, looking for any sign of Walter or the Mathter's weapon. Without saying a word, Kim reached out and shut off the web cam.

Walter shook his head, watching as his video feed winked out.

He had lost focus on what was important. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. He was trying to help Kim save the world. Using Diablos and Bebe bots against Ron was being counterproductive to his goals. Ron was nothing.

But he had proven to the world that Ron wasn't all powerful. Through careful planning, even the mystical powerhouse could be stopped.

Kim though; she was the unstoppable one. She triumphed against three Bebes, the Mathter, and his genetically created beast. His test had just convinced him even more what he had to do. The world would always need a hero like Kim and he would give her to them.

Walter rubbed his jaw. It had been wired shut again after the Kimmie Bot broke it, though this time he had to go to a more shady surgeon that certainly didn't have the finesse that his usual orthodontist had.

The apartment he was in was unfurnished, and he had written calculations across a chalkboard that ran off and covered the walls of the room. He held up the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer in one hand and connected the Calculaser to it with a fiber optic cable.

"You had it wrong, Mathter. You don't power your gadget with the PDVI. You control the PDVI with the Calculaser." he giggled, wiping saliva from his chin.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned to face it. "Hey! Your rent is late!" called the landlord and Walter looked down at the devices in his hands.

The door knob rattled and the door opened as the elderly man used his key and stepped through. Without thinking, Walter pointed the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and activated the Calculaser. A bright sparkling beam struck the man and encased him in a translucent glassy field that froze him in place.

The PDVI made a soft humming sound as it powered down and Walter stood completely still. Shaking himself out of his shock, Walter hurried over and closed the door before inspecting the man more closely. He wasn't frozen in the traditional sense. There was no frost surrounding him and he didn't give off any change in temperature. He was litteraly in a vortex of non time, exactly as the Mathter's notes had described.

"Now to figure out how to shape your reality." Walter said, his muffled voice cascading into a maniacal laugh that could be heard throughout the apartment.


End file.
